gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wolfkiller131
Welcome to snaapers talk page :D Hi, welcome to my chat page We hope you enjoy doing whatever on this page here what we need u to do Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- snaaper11:56, January 6, 2011 POTCO Meet up yo dude, we should meet up on POTCO kings arm abassa Pages Hello, I noticed you made some pages on this wikia. We thank you for that, but please be careful what you are typing. Please do not type in complete opinion, "Inferno is the best guild ever" and such. Also, please write out every word, for example write "you" please, not "u". Along with that, please use correct spelling, use correct punctuation, and capitalize places, guilds, names, etc. It took me a very long time to fix your INFERNO Army page. Some of the content I could not even understand. Fair Winds! 14:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Snap? Hey, Snap :)--'Shade' 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy Wolf, After the message I sent you, I expected you to listen, then you go and make a page with no punctuation or anything again? I'm not pleased. PLEASE, use correct punctuation and spelling when making pages. 19:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Why Thanks, but why did you send the message to my old account? 19:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ? I don't really know what you mean by it keeps messing up. I mean punctuation and spelling, stuff you have to do. 19:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Logo Care to tell us why you're using the Skull's Marines Logo as your own?--''Shade'' 04:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you really have to use it though? It was personally made by Skull, so personally, you could say it is his personal picture...--''Shade'' 02:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop using our logo as your own. According to this wiki's Rules, you must stop using someone's image if they tell you to, and Skull has told you to stop. You must.--''Shade'' 16:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)